dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Developer Dinosaurs
What are Developer Dinosaurs Before I get started, here's the answer to many of your soon-to-be-asked-questions: No, you can not obtain Developer Dinosaurs and they will never be released for public use. These dinosaurs are very powerful and are only given to Dinosaur Simulator developers and Model Makers. Don't bother asking for one as it is only given to these people to avoid abuse of their power. Sending one model to Chicken Engineer will not get you a Developer Dinosaur. You need to make many high-quality models for this game, and you must stay on the Developer Team for a long time before Chicken Engineer might consider giving you a Developer Dinosaur. The way these dinosaurs are made makes them unhackable as well, so if someone who isn't a admin says they have a admin dino or hacked it, they are clearly lying. Also, there are no special codes to get a developer dinosaur. Developer Dinosaurs work differently than normal dinosaurs/skins, so a code wouldn't work. Chicken wouldn't take the chance of someone finding out a code that gives Developer Dinosaurs. Please add any more additional information like Damage, Health, the owners or creators of the dinosaurs, and most importantly! Pictures or Videos of the Developer Dinosaurs. Some of this may be inaccurate as it is all based on different recorded encounters with these dinosaurs. If there is a Developer Dinosaur not on this list, please add it. :Don't add fake dinosaurs or your own concepts and ideas. : :Art credit goes to Liz. Wyvern The Wyvern 'is a brightly colored, neon flying Administrator Dinosaur. They are very noticeable due to their glowing, neon blue skin, and their large wings. Despite how popular this adminsaur is, very little is known about its stats. It is one of the original adminsaurs, along with Rekksu and the Violex Behemoth. Currently owned by PokemanTrainer Violex Behemoth '''The Violex Behemoth '''is one of the more popular Administrator Dinosaurs. It is said to be one of the largest and strongest of them. It has 390 attack, 50 defense, and 7,020 health, it has 200 energy. The only statistic that the Violex lacks in is speed, as it only travels at 15 speed while sprinting. It is the only adminsaur that is a confirmed omnivore, making it very unique in that aspect. It is capable of grabbing and holding massive creatures, such as Megavores and Wyverns. It is intended to be a reference to the Female MUTO from the Godzilla 2014 movie. It appears to be large, with a dark black color, has 6 legs and a shade of violet at the tips of its legs, except on its mandibles and its hind legs. It has multiple spikes running down through the edge of the torso. A very similar version of it appears in Chicken's 2nd game, Attack on Kaiju. Currently owned by BaebladeMaster. Rekkusu Destroyer of Worlds '''Rekkusu, Destroyer of Worlds '''is a Administrator Dinosaur owned by servez_2build. It is one of the more powerful ones, having 70 defense, 360 damage and 6,210 health. It is recognizable by its dark skin color and low, white-noise roars. Recent updates now allow it to swim, although its total oxygen is unknown. It is a super-massive bipedal dinosaur (barely larger than a Megavore), distinguishable with large gold rings going down most of it's body, a glowing blue mouth and white eyes. Lucas the Kittygator An evolved brown spotted Alligator creature with elongated ear scales (Hence the name "Kittygator," though it is NOT to be confused for being crossed with a cat,) though similar to the Classic Sarcosuchus, it is much larger than any of the regular crocodiles and unlike most of the Developer Dinosaurs, the smallest out of all of them. (so far) The model in general is less detailed than most of the recents. —''much like the classic skins— It used little to no negates, Which are used for a smoothed and curved dinosaur model. Giving it the classic 'blocky' simplistic style. It is controlled by Haxorua. It does 270 Damage, and it has the exact amount of Health as the Barosaurus while Elder. It also has the ability to fly by twirling its tail, ultimately becoming a living helicopter. (Two words, Logic. Defying. Also awesome.) Owned and created by Haxorua. Ramphortherium One of the lesser known adminsaurs (for its little appearances), '''Ramphortherium '''is one of the more cryptic adminsaurs. It has 4 long legs and 6 eyes, with low pitched roars. It is one of the more odd adminsaurs, being able to swim but having only 10 oxygen. It is decently strong, dealing 330 damage at elder and having 30 defense. As said above, this is arguably the rarest adminsaur to encounter, as its owner is one of the least active developers in-game. Currently owned and created by koekjeszijnlekker. (Also known as the sewer monster) - K Supersuchus '''Supersuchus is one of the more common adminsaurs. It is also the largest in length, reaching longer than a Barosaurus in length. It is noticeable by its dark, black color and echoing roars. Compared to other adminsaurs, the Supersuchus has very little detail. It is very blocky, and has a simple design. It is one of the only adminsaurs with the moistness stat, meaning it needs to go into water often (like a real salamander). It mostly hides in the center lake waiting to eat small children. Owned and created by Mr_Fantasia. Wendigo King Wendigo King is a newer, but more popular adminsaur. It is also the only humanoid-type adminsaur. It appears to be based on the real life cryptid, the wendigo. It is a humanoid figure with moose-like features. Its head, torso, and sections of its arms and legs are bone, but other sections in its arms and legs are fur, like a moose. It has only one antler, as the other one appears to be broken off. Its organs can be seen inside its torso. Its feet appear to have hooves, like a moose. It has the highest attack stat of all the adminsaurs, with a huge 450 at elder. When it swims, its hand fly into the air, and its limbs start shaking. It's arguably most famous for its "c" roar, which triggers the "goat scream". However, it has 2 huge disadvantages. It has trouble hitting anything, and can be grabbed by a lot of dinosaurs. It is currently owned by Wendigo_King Lucy Lucy '''is a newer adminsaur, released one of the latest updates and given to its owner. It appears to be a demon of sorts, with dark, goat-like antler, huge arms and a hunch-back, but its creator claimed it is an evolved Carnotaurus. Its wings are long and thin, and when she flies she goes at an incredible speed of 30, and 40 at sprint. It has the second highest attack of any creature in the game, at '''420. Its AOE attack makes it fly into the air, and then quickly smash back down, kicking up dust and damaging anything near it. It is currently owned by supernob123 Trivia * The "Chickenosaurus" (a skin for Avimimus) was originally supposed to be a skin only for developers, using a twitter code only devs knew. The community later figured out the code for the skin and it was no longer special Gallery Category:Developer Dinosaurs